1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a seat construction which can be selectively heated or cooled and apparatus for providing temperature conditioned fluid to the seat construction, and, more particularly, to a seat construction of improved heat transfer characteristics and method of making, and fluid temperature conditioning apparatus with enhanced means for dissipating waste heat.
2. Description of Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,248, COOLING AND HEAT SEAT PAD CONSTRUCTION, by Steve Feher there is described a seat pad construction with air modification apparatus which selectively provides heated or cooled air to the seat pad interior. Both the backrest and seat portions of the seat pad construction are accordingly cooled or heated, as desired. The patented seat pad construction is contemplated for being located in or on an automobile seat, or on any other type of chair. The energy requirements are relatively small and since the temperature conditioning effect is localized, it does not affect others in the vicinity. The fluid modifying apparatus of this patent utilizes as the basic conditioning apparatus Peltier effect devices (i.e., operating on thermoelectric principles) which can be electrically energized to heat or cool air, or other fluid passing thereover.
Also, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 423,008, SELECTIVELY COOLED OR HEATED SEAT AND BACKREST CONSTRUCTION, by Steve Feher, there is described a seat and backrest construction, the covering for the outer surface facing the user of which is multi-layered consisting of metal and/or plastic mesh layers combined with a perforated synthetic elastomer or natural rubber material layer which provides not only an overall surface through which convection cooling/heating can efficiently occur, but also a surface having a suitable heat mass so as to provide direct conduction of heat to or from the user, as the case may be. An internal plenum for both the seat and backrest parts is formed by either coil springs or flexible molded plastic tubes having perforated walls which at the same time act as a spring for supporting the user. In a further aspect of the invention of this application, condensate which collects in the conditioning unit is reduced by a felt pad forming a condensate trap and a felt strip or wick having one end in contact with the condensate trap and an opposite end located in the ambient airstream moves the condensate into the auxiliary heat exchanger airstream enhancing overall temperature conditioning apparatus performance.